Sunrise
by xxFrailBeautyxx
Summary: This takes place about 6 years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have moved on to a new town, playing slightly diffrent roles. What could happen? *note* the bolded words is Renesmee using her special ability. This is my first Twilight fic. plz comment!
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the front porch, staring into the sunset that was casting its final pinkish glow of the day. The color beautifully outlined the hundreds of treetops as far as I could see, and the light shining around the mountains that lay in its background completed the masterpiece that sit before me. I could feel the suns warmth blast onto my face, but with the cool wind rushing past, it seemed that it was almost trying to portray me. I would feel all warm from the sun one second then slightly cold the next, it was a good feeling. For Grand Forks the weather was pretty good today. The wind pushed one of my curly locks of russet hair across my face. I gently grabbed the curl and tucked it back behind my ear. I inhaled the air surrounding me and found it full with the smells of pine, sweet grass, animals not too far off in the forest, the vampires that had come and gone within the last couple days and many more smells that the wind had brought along with it. I sighed. Couldn't it last like this forever?

I could then hear light footsteps coming closer to the door behind me. I turned around in time to see the door open and Alice step through it, with a rather plain expression on her face. Slowly, (for a vampire) she walked over to stand beside me to stare out over the sea of trees. She looked over at me and smiled. I had come to think of Alice almost like my sister, rather than an Aunt; she was always there for me, and in so many different scenarios might I add.

"Twilight" she murmured. I grabbed her hand in mine. Just like always, I started to feel a piece of my mind almost disconnect it's self, focusing on sending the message through my body to their mind. I felt it radiate outwards almost pulsing with strong bursts of energy. **I know.** I told her. **It's simply the most beautiful time of day. **I then sent a replay of what we were staring at to her, and she smiled. But it didn't fully get into her eyes.

**What's wrong? ** I asked her in a tiny whisper.

"Your future, it bothers me, the clarity of it keeps altering. Certainly, it's become more and more clear since you were born, see I hadn't experienced anything like you before in my existence. But now since I've become more accustomed to you, it's easier to see you. I must say it also helps that you are half vampire, maybe that's what is helping bring out…" Alice started to mumble off to herself. "It's just different, how it changes. At least your becoming clearer." she finished with a smile that was truly Alice. She quickly gave me a hug around the waist and nearly danced back into the house. A moment later, I heard her speaking with Jasper in the living room.

"It's alright Alice, and you know it"

"Suppose you're right, but, she's my niece and I worry for her, how it changes."

"Her future is coming clearer though" Jasper reminded her.

"You're right. I needn't worry. I need to hunt; will you join me?"

"Certainly" he assured her. There was then utter quiet in the room for a moment then the sound of them quickly breezing out of the room. Then the front door opened swiftly and both Alice and Jasper practically glided out side by side.

"Hi Nessie" Jasper greeted me as he passed. I rolled my eyes, but only Alice saw. She smiled at my reaction. They continued on and walked (vampire speed) off the porch towards the edge of the lawn. Jasper put a confronting arm around Alice and pulled her closer to his side; she leaned into him, clearly happy to be there.

How on earth did they get "Nessie" out of "Renesmee" any way? I just didn't get it. Everyone had called me that for as long as I could remember, so I had gotten pretty used to it. It was just irritating sometimes, besides I loved my name; Renesmee. It was unique, one of a kind, just like me.

I watched as Alice and Jasper disappeared into the sweet smelling forest in the south. I tuned me attention back towards the west where the sun was fading away for the day.

I had to go back to school tomorrow. Ugh. What was the point? I knew it all already, besides, everyone stared at me all the time it was horribly annoying. I had been at school for about two years now, shouldn't they be used to seeing me by now?

I went to school in Forks too, but not for very long at all. At that point I was still changing to rapidly for any mere human. That certainly wasn't the case with me. We then decided to move to Grand Forks in Canada for various reasons. First, the weather was still pretty dreary and therefore easy to cover up my family's secret. Second, it still seemed like home, not just because of the similar name but it was located a few rivers and plenty of trees. The ocean wasn't that far away either. To everyone it still seemed like home. And occasionally we could go back and visit Forks, very carefully though, just to see how everything was going. And to see Grandpa Charlie too.

I loved him, he was so honest about everything, but it seemed like he always had his suspicions about things. Mom loved him too, just like me, we didn't want to let him go. I saw Grandma Renee even less, but missed her and loved her just as much. Mom seemed almost hurt sometimes when we went to go see her. We had to tell her that I was adopted and not actually biologically her Granddaughter. At first she didn't really think so because of the resemblance, just like Grandpa, but she did the math in her head and it didn't add up, so she then believed the lie.

I sniffed the air once again, taking in all of the beautiful radiant aromas in the air. But this time it was different. There was something else there in the air that I smelled now and not before. I could hear it too. It wasn't much more than the sound of the air swirling around the object moving at unormal speeds, about a mile and a half off coming straight in my direction. To make this assessment it took me all of a fraction of a second. And then I heard thumping on the ground still coming in fast. Then I heard it, a faint howl, about a mile and a half away, I knew that howl. It was calling. Calling for me.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart gave a stutter in my chest, in a good way. I was no longer interested in the beautiful surroundings, or the smells of the forest, or anything else in that exact moment. Without really realizing it I was walking towards the howl, the different smell, the slight thudding on the ground. I wanted to be somewhere else, badly. Was it him, really? Back already? But heck, I wasn't complaining. I was overwhelmed by happiness, he was back, my savoir, my angel, my wonder was back.

I wasn't far from the edge of the forest now. Maybe 30 yards. And then I saw him, already transformed back into human form at the edge of the woods, his hair practically had a mind of it's own from when he was running. He wore only his shorts so that it was easier to go back and forth between wolf and human, and looked at me like I was a miracle.

The next thing I knew was that I was running towards him, not even bothering to waste a second. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he rushed towards me at inhuman speeds. Why did I have to run to him, I thought, why can't I already be in his arms?

After what seemed like too long I reached him, which was really saying something considering the fact of how fast we were moving. He picked me up and spun in a circle before he set me gently back down, not letting go of my hands. He put one of his warm hands on my cheek while his other was twined with mine at our sides.

"Jacob" I nearly whispered. He looked me in my eyes, as if he could stand there forever and not get board with it. Truth be told, neither would I.

"I missed you" he stated as if it were the simplest fact in the world. **Your back so early.**

"I can only be gone for so long before I need to see you again." He replied to my silent question. He pressed his lips to mine to exaggerate his point. I gratefully in his return, kissed him back. I forgot all time, where we were, or even why, all I remembered was him and me, me and him. And that's all that counted.

"How is Leah?" I asked with curiosity. We were in our little special domain, talking about nothing in particular, we were together that's all that mattered. We sat high up in a tree on a wide branch, that seemed to be made for someone to sit on, or two. Or one and a half if you wanted to get technical. The willow was ours and ours only, the way it was just called for us, so to speak, was what made it ours. It was an incredibly dark green color, with its long branches nearly reaching the ground. So it completely concealed us when we were sitting practically in the top of the tree. It felt like we were in a deep green lushes cave, that smelled so sweet, because of the many smells the branches caught in the wind. I sat by his side curled up, sort of resting or leaning on his shoulder, his arms protectively wrapped around me, hugging me closer to the warmth of his body, even though there was nothing to protect me from.

"She's pretty much decided to go where ever life takes her. She doesn't really have much of a plan right now. She might go home though, to visit, she's getting home sick. She would like to see Seth and her mother."

I seemed bewildered by that. Leah; the werewolf that was the know it all, superior, better than everyone else Leah? It didn't seem like her to admit something like that to someone. I didn't hate Leah or dislike her really for her sometimes snotty attitude, it's just the way that she was. That was Leah, I was able to accept her for that, the way you saw her was the way you got her. I wouldn't have it any other way. **She told that to you?; it seems a little out of her character. **I "said." I stared up at my Jake's face almost trying to see the answer in his facial expression, rather than hear it.

"No, she didn't tell me." He replied, an almost smug look on his beautiful face. "She only had to consider it, and think about it."

Right the werewolf "superpower" the packs had. Jake said that it was sort of what I did, as well as my father. It only happened when the members of the pack were in wolf from. I would find that incredibly annoying, but also helpful in some scenario's too. It would practically be what I did except just getting an answer, on my half make life a little less complicated. Just think, conversations would be so much simpler and quicker.

We sat there for what seemed ten minutes, but really in reality, we were probably sitting in our tree for an hour or two. It was completely dark out, so we both figured that it was time to go home (unfortunately). I didn't have a curfew really, Alice would always watch over us (but I was the one with a cloudy vision right now in her head and that didn't help with her confidence or security.)

We jumped/ climbed out of our tree and landed on the ground in less than a few seconds. Jake decided to run back to the house in wolf form, so after a very short transformation, a six foot tall dog stood before me. I looked up and smiled at Jake. He kneeled down on his paws, a way of him telling me to get on his back. Without hesitating, I jumped up and easily landed on him in between his shoulder blades. I sat myself on comfortably, and then grasped my arms around his neck, burying myself into his fur, and nestled right into it. He turned his head around so that it could see me and gave me a smile before he took off. The forest flew by us, but that was hard to tell because I could see quite a bit of darkness, so I guess we flew past the darkness.

But my vampire vision started to kick in after a moment of running. It was almost like I could switch it on and off, it was gone when I didn't need it, and it seemed to show up in good times when I did need it. Maybe I just self- consciously maneuvered it to adapt to my surroundings. Same with smelling things; take Jake for example, he didn't smell bad like the rest of my family said he did. Carlisle and I figured that it was because of my human half that kind evened my smelling out.

But when it came to hunting, smelling blood wasn't difficult. We also thought that my ability to control thirst was either because I was half human or it was genetic, or possibly both. I had heard the story a couple of times, how my mother was able to control herself once she was turned into a newborn.

Sheesh, here I went again thinking about all the vampire, human mix stuff. I found myself doing that too much.

I felt the wind that was rushing by my face slow down, and the trees came at us even slower. I was almost home, dang. It seemed to be so soon.

Jake skidded to a stop, and using the momentum that we had from running I allowed by self to be propelled forwards. I tightened myself into a small ball and I flung into a front flip. I pulled out vertically after one rotation, and landed easily on my feet. I smiled slightly to myself and I turned around to see Jake already transformed back into a human. Man, he quick. He rushed to my side in an instant, and kissed me once again. I stood on my tip toes to reach him easier. I had to break away for air before I ran out. While we tried to catch our breathes, he looked down and stared at me as if I was the most glorious thing in the world.

"I love you." He murmured to me. He ran his hand through my hair, pulling a piece back from my face. My I could see the outline of his dynamic features in the moonlight, and the shimmer that his hair had to it, and I could see his eyes seem to just gleam with pure joy and satisfaction, standing here with me. It made him so happy.

He then became very serious, "I need you to remember this," I nodded my head,

"Anything" I breathed.

"I need you to remember that I will always love you no matter the distance, the time; nor can any person affect that feeling towards you. Nothing can ever change that." **You know that I will never forget that, and there are truly no words to tell you how much I love you. **He smiled at me adoringly, and simply hugged me close to him. Incredibly grateful I hugged him back. Once again I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him; this one had much more intensity after our spoken words. He broke apart much sooner than I would've hoped, and he almost seemed pained to do it.

He took his warm hand and touched my face, almost seeming like he was mesmerizing it until he saw me next. His fingertips traced down my nose, around my lips and then down my cheek to my chin. Then he took a cautious step back, stretching his had outwards so he could still touch me, he took another step and finally lost contact with me. His hand still stretched out to me, then it came down as he continued to walk back. Jake gave me a smile and sprinted full out towards the forest. I saw his outlined figure disappear into the tree line.

A faint howl, not far off at all, sounded as if it was upset or in pain of some sort. My heart gave another stutter in my chest, but not I a good way, this time in grief.


End file.
